Remnant's Dragon Reborn
by DualStarduster
Summary: Remnant's Dragon REWRITE: Say that running away is cowardice. But what would you call walking away, and not being stopped? Natsu Dragneel was fed up with being alone in a sea of people he called family, so he chose to escape from the pain. Luckily for him, there's a whole 'nother world of adventure awaiting him. NatsuX?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to get the first chapter up in a week, and a week came so here we go:**

 **General gist- I dislike Lucy leaving Fairy Tail, time skips on training (BS chapter 1 ends leaving for training, chapter 2 starts 5 years later, never hear why they got stronger via flashbacks) and Lucy in general.**

 **This story idea is based on those dislikes, and the fanfiction Trading Dragonslayers by bamboowarrior**

 **If you are reading this story. You most likely already understand the general ideas of Fairy Tail and RWBY, so I won't be going over some things.**

 **REMINDER: This story is a reboot, there are some minor changes for the first chapters, however, the ideas were ALWAYS implemented.**

 **And if you don't like spoilers... you probably shouldn't be reading fanfictions until you finish them. Now if you're like me and don't want to watch the 200 episodes and gave up somewhere around 120 and just don't care about spoilers, go for it!**

Natsu was walking along the streets of Vale with a pale, pink haired girl. The two were at the receiving end of strange looks, mostly because the girl was one, in a maid outfit, and two, had chains, and by that logic, was the maid of Natsu.

This girl, was the Celestial Spirit, Virgo. "Natsu, I believe you should get some rest, you have been taking a handful of requests recently." Virgo mentioned.

"Oh come on Virgo." Natsu replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I need a place to stay, and now I kinda understand why... why she never liked rent." He trailed off at the end before looking away.

Virgo sighed, she knew that look, it was the one he wore the most after he left the Guild hall all that time ago. It was also the one Loke, or Leo, had after he finally got to return to the Celestial Realm, that is until a few of them beat him out of it. "And we understand that Natsu, but if you do not get some sleep, eventually you will crash."

"One more, look, someone wanted to talk to me and left a message so I might as well meet them okay?" At this moment Virgo glowed yellow, knowing this moment the two smiled, albeit, Natsu's was a bit bittersweet. "I'll see you later?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. I'll talk to you another time, Natsu." With that she disappeared. The looks that came their way, came to an end.

"Alright, Mr. Ozpin, let's see what you want." The lone dragonslayer muttered to himself as he entered Cafe B-Set.

A girl came up in skates, "Welcome to BETS Cafe, can I help you with anything? We're a bit full at the moment." She said apologetically.

Natsu smiled, "Actually, I was asked to come here by a, Mr. Ozpin?" He asked unsure if she'd understand.

"Oh, you mean Headmaster Ozpin! He did mention he was waiting for someone, you must be him, he's in the back. I'll take you to him if you'd like." She offered.

"Sure." He smiled, while inside he thought, 'Headmaster?'.

Meanwhile, during his walk, the man in question was drinking out of a mug, reviewing a message he had just received on his scroll.

As the two approached, he set the item down and stopped drinking to acknowledge the two. "Thank you Ms. Tempestra, would you mind leaving us alone so I may discuss with him?"

She gave a one hand salute, "Sure thing, but could I get you two anything before I dash off?"

The two politely declined before she left.

"Headmaster Ozpin, huh?" Natsu asked seeing where this may be going.

"It seems Ms. Tempestra, might have let a word or two slip." Ozpin chuckled, "Indeed, I am, and I'd like you to join my school." He began to give Natsu the basic rundown of what it means to join Beacon, as well as the opportunities it came with. "Now, do you have any questions?"

Natsu looked at the man, "Just one, why me?"

"You have quite the interesting semblance, manipulation of not only fire, but lightning as well. It's quite peculiar, we've seen semblances manipulating one element, but two is unusual." Ozpin said, "We've also been aware of you're actions of previous jobs, taking down a hoard of Grimm by yourself is no small task."

Unknown to the Headmaster, Natsu was not alone, he had the help of a certain pink haired spirit. "It was nothing, honestly. Okay, so my... semblance, is a bit unique, and I've done a few monstrous tasks you say others would find difficult. I suppose I could join Beacon."

"Excellent, now then wou-"

"Just one moment, I do have one request." He smirked.

Ozpin raised a brow at this, "Oh, well I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

A few hours later, Natsu found himself on a Bullhead heading towards the pristine academy in Vale.

Feeling a bit bored, he pulled out a ring of keys, and eyed a golden key with two parallel blue waves. He did after all make a promise to her. Natsu took a glance around to make sure nobody was looking.

"Open Gate of the Water Barer, Aquarius Eclipse." **1***

"Natsu!" A little girl cheered. She held a large vase full of water, and was pretty strong for her size.

He smiled, "Hey, Aquarius, I remembered my promise."

She looked around, "Where are we?"

With that, Natsu began to delve into the basics of why they were here. "Anyways..." He trailed off, "What do you want to do?"

Her eyes lit up with joy and began thinking about a few games to play. She would have suggested her usual, which really was fighting, but considering they were in a rather closed off space. Not so much.

"Um... excuse me? Is that a kid?" A voice asked. The two turned around to see a teenage girl with blond hair, and another albeit younger, girl with black hair and red tips.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, she's the little sister of one of my friends, she snuck on when I wasn't looking, but don't worry, I already called her sister, she said she'd pick her up at the landing pad."

The younger of the two females looked at the girl, "Hi there, what's your name?"

"My name is Aqua!" She replied, Natsu raised a brow, luckily neither noticed. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure thing, I'm Ruby! This is my sister Yang." The now named Ruby said.

The four played little games, mainly 'I Spy', a bit of tag, though that didn't last for long when they saw a kid barf. However the trip was a rather short one so all they got to do after was introducing themselves more fully.

Upon landing, Natsu was thankful for the rush of students, Aquarius Eclipse left, not without a quick hug to Natsu, and vanished before anyone could notice. Ruby also got left behind after a mob of students took her sister and dashed away.

"Yang wait!" A dizzy Ruby yelled before tripping onto another's luggage.

"Careful you dolt!" Natsu turned to the new voice and saw a girl who if she were any paler would blend in with her clothing near perfectly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" She came down as a bit condescending.

"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Dust Mines." She said grabbing a vial that had escaped from the cases of luggage. However she appeared to have failed to notice that the vial had also been slightly opened causing the dust to spread into the air. Unfortunately this caused Ruby to sneeze and activate the dust.

However, Natsu just happened to be close enough to breath the fire in, though the pressure from the explosion still caused the duo to stagger. "I'd be careful," He started, "Ruby, I understand that you one, tripped because of your sister." This caused the other to slightly flush, having jumped to the conclusion that Ruby was simply a clutz or didn't pay attention, "and that you were about to sneeze because the vial was leaking... but you really should cover your mouth when you feel like you are about to.

"Oh, and you, Ms..." He began, looking at the white haired girl.

"Schnee, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." A third came in. "The same company known for it's questionable business actions."

"Thank you, Ms. Schnee, I know that Ruby was partially at fault, but shouldn't you have at least made sure it wasn't in the way? A large number of students are still entering Beacon and could become distracted too." Natsu pointed out.

Silently, Natsu really thanked Capricorn and Aquarius, though he hopes they never find out he thought that way. Capricorn was serious about studying, and Aquarius was just as likely going to punish him for not doing so.

"First off, you!" Weiss turned to the new girl, "I don't recall anyone asking you. Now... I'm sorry, Ruby was it?" She asked and received a nod. "I was making sure I hadn't left anything on the trip here."

"It's fine, I should apologize myself, I mean, my sister did knock me off my balance, but I could have stopped my sneeze. Thanks for that Natsu, hey wait where'd Aqua go?" Ruby asked before searching for the child.

He smiled, "Her sister picked her up, they got the bullhead to bring them back since they didn't notice her sneaking on and leaving before making sure of it."

At this moment, another person came in, though for once it's a guy. "Hello,"

Ruby, her ever so bubbly personality greeted him back. "... Aren't you the guy who threw up on the Bullhead?"

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. He felt a buzz at his side and peeked at his scroll.

 _"While we do appreciate the fact you are attempting to make friends, I believe you had a request. Meet me at my office, it's atop the center spire._

 _-Headmaster Ozpin"_

He looked at the trio before shaking his head, 'They'll be fine... I think.'

"Thank you for joining us, Natsu." Ozpin called to the teen as the doors opened. He was joined by a woman who he'd assume was a teacher. "This is my colleague, Professor Goodwitch." She gave a nod of the head to him.

Natsu gave one in return. "So... about my request?"

Ozpin reached into his desk, "It's quite the strange request, but here you go," he pulled out a stamp and put it on Natsu's shoulder as per requested.

"Where I came from, it's to signify where we received the job. There were certain benefits from it, but then again, this is a school, food, lodging. Pretty much the same as back home."

"We look forward to seeing what you can do, Mr. Dragneel." Professor Goodwitch spoke for the first time since meeting.

He nodded and made his way out, "I'll see you at the stage."

 **One speech later**

Natsu was sitting outside, the sun had already set, and Natsu was once again with Virgo.

"So you come for a simple job request, and end up going to school, to do more job requests." Virgo asked.

"Well along with having a place to stay, time to rest, and getting to study without the threat of being victimized to Aquarius' attacks, seems like a win-win to me." Natsu rationalized.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, you left to do one more bit of work, only to find a way to get more work." She shook her head but smiled, "You seem a lot happier than recently."

He couldn't help but smile back, "Well I did ask for Aquarius Eclipse to come for a moment. She really knows how to make people smile." Natsu gazed off into the night sky just wondering how things were going back at the guild, and if anyone realized he had left yet.

"Always the promise keeper," Virgo stated smiling, "Do try to rest up, and Natsu?"

Natsu gave a noncommittal "hmm?"

"Glad you're happy." She disappeared in a flash.

'Look out Remnant... you just woke a sleeping Dragon.'

 **1*- Remember when I spoke of summoning another spirit when the primary Golden Gate was in use? Yep. Eclipse version. Don't worry I'll go over this later when the discussion with Team CFVY comes around**

 **AN:**

 **So yeah, chapter is shorter than originally, but I tried changing things around in the canon story.**

 **1\. Chapters might be shorter so I can actually update in a maybe weekly, or bi-weekly schedule (depending on how busy I am) This is by NO means a promise, I can't tell you I will update, just when I probably can.**

 **2\. I'm really going to try avoiding a second rewrite as some stories do.**

 **3\. I'm terrible at fight scenes, so to make up for it, I write more story telling and dialogue scenes. So yeah, expect more of that than fights.**

 **4\. I stopped watching Fairy Tail after season 1, all information after comes from me reading, and coming to my own conclusions.**

 **Just some things you should know of.**

 **I will be explaining anything I change from #4, and until next time, this has been DualStarduster, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER** ** _CHAPTER OF REMNANT'S DRAGON REBORN_**

 **And Happy Holidays to all!**

 **Yeah I don't know why I did that.**

 **Anyways, let me just set one thing in electronical stone. THERE WILL BE NO HAREM.**

 **1\. I find them very awkward to write. Am I against it? It's fanfiction, read what you want, write what you want. But I find them uncomfortable to write.**

 **2\. A reviewer made the argument of RWBY being a show of strong individual females, why the hell should I ruin that? And frankly, I agree.**

 **Also, I told you, no promises on when I'll update. I can try, but there are no promises.**

* * *

The next morning, Natsu was still outside, having woken up much earlier than anyone else- when the sun rose up. This was mostly out of the fact he was raised in a forest, and he loved training. By the time the pink-it's salmon-haired fire dragon slayer finally returned, he witnessed a rather excitable teen jump around a much calmer one.

Natsu had no real need to prepare, though training for the worst never hurt anybody.

Around the time the last of the potential students got up, an announcement was made. "All first years, please report to the locker room and prepare for your initiation. Again, all first years, please report to the locker room and prepare for your initiation."

Having already explored campus, he knew where to head to. He noted off a few people of interest. Namely was Ruby and Yang, the duo he met on the bullhead, and Jaune Arc, a.k.a. Vomit Boy as dubbed by Ruby. Although not knowing the name, he saw the two from earlier talking about a plan. Something about sloths, noises, and a perfect plan.

It truly did bring a smile to Natsu's face, though none would see, as he was already ahead of everyone else. Seeing that nobody had entered the locker room before him, he brought out his golden keys, "Open, Gate of the lion, Leo."

With a flash of yellow light appeared a man in tinted shades and a green jacket. "Natsu! How's this world treating you?" Came Loke's casual question. The true message unsaid was, 'Are you alright with all this?'

Natsu would only give a grand grin, "Are you kidding me, Loke? I'm Natsu Dragneel, and Dragneels don't take things lying down, 'sides," He said plopping down onto a locker bench, "I'm Beacon's very first wildcard." He boasted.

"That may be," Loke started, "but remember us celestial spirits aren't at your beck and call all the time. You might end up with the others instead."

Natsu just waved the warning off, "Bah, I already hung out with 'Aqua'" He gave a wink that Loke instantly understood, knowing the original would never want to be described like that. "As your side-contractor, I think I can handle myself."

A side-contractor to a golden key is practically two mages owning the same spirit, however the downside is that they are unique and thus a different spirit, similar in all powers, but different in every other way. The original contractor always has priority over being called.

In Natsu's case, the only key he is a contractor to, is Aquarius, having been trusted by both her, and the King, though if Aquarius were being honest, she does miss Lucy, but as Natsu is able to take care of himself, loves the fact she can hang out in the spirit world longer.

"Same ol' Natsu, I see, huh?" He grinned at the slayer. "Lucy is probably asleep, though only for a while, or something. I can't seem to tell with the time speed difference between here, there, and the Celestial Spirit Realm."

Natsu's ears wiggled a bit as he picked up the sound of people finally finding the locker room. "Students are coming, might want to go now eh?"

"You just don't want to reveal your ace in the hole do you?" He deadpanned.

"I never said that."

"Didn't deny it either though," Loke shook his head in exasperation. "I swear though, Aquarius and Capricorns' teachings are doing you wonders, perhaps I should tell them to take it to the next step?" Natsu paled at the seemingly tame threat. If only their teachings by Capricorn, didn't hurt from Aquarius' punishment. She refused to have an idiotic contractor.

As Natsu day-dreamed, if that was what it was, Loke made a swift disappearance. Just as he did that, one curious Schnee turned the corner to discover what made that light.

"Natsu... was it?" She asked, snapping Natsu out of his state of unawareness, he nodded. "Where is your weapon?"

The dragon slayer waved her question off, "My semblance and massive aura reserves cover that area. I've tried my hand in standard weaponry, and let's just say I'd rather stick to my fists than risk touching a blade again.

His response caused others to wonder what could his semblance be, how much aura he had to sustain a fight, and whether or not he was bluffing. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"There are fighting techniques outside of finesse and skill you know? Tactical genius, brute force, street smarts, and countless others. Mine just so happens to be force and experience." He came down condescendingly, though not intentionally. Truly, she reminded him of some back in Fairy Tail.

"Attention students," A voice called out bringing attention to the speakers. "This is your Headmaster, Ozpin, speaking and would all potential first years and any senior students interested in watching please come to the Emerald Forest Cliff? Initiation will soon begin."

Natsu began to move, though not before annoying Weiss a tad, she reminded him the most of Gray. Minus the stripping and gender. "Just so you know, out there?" He gestured to the forest and the city of Vale below, "Names, titles, social status, wealth and fame. No Grimm, rogue hunter, psycho or otherwise, none of them will care for any of that. To them, you're just in their way, and if they need to take you out permanently, they likely will." He turned the corner and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Weiss made her way to the corner with choice words to say, but was dumbfounded when there was nobody there. Though, this did little to quell her rage. "Why that little!" She gave a frustrated groan.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Yang began a joke, "Something wrong over there W-icey? Can't find pin...ky?" Unsure of what to do seeing the same empty hall. "There's no way he could have crossed the damn hall that quickly." She muttered to herself, but others heard and saw the same empty hall everyone else saw.

On everyone's mind was the thought, this year, was gonna be interesting. If they could get there.

* * *

For the third time today, Natsu arrived much earlier than all others. Ozpin, however, instructed him to wait behind a cliff edge, hidden from the others. Ozpin directed him to wait before letting himself further known, as he wants to show Natsu who he could be potentially working with.

Following that, he witnessed the rest of the potential first years be directed onto stone slabs on the ground.

 **You all know how his speech goes...**

Team CFVY walked out onto the cliff.

"So... which one of them are we teaching?" A girl in shades and clothes he'd see Mira wearing for one of her photoshoots. She was incredibly curious regarding that information. "By the way, dibs on battle tactics with Glynda."

"I am sure those classes will be much more interesting, especially after you see him fight." Ozpin chuckled into his mug. "Natsu you may come out."

Natsu quit leaning against the cliff edge and made way over. "'Bout time. oh and is Jaune serious right now? Did he do _any_ research regarding this place? I mean I knew, and I had no intention of going here or learning about here 'till you informed me you wanted me to attend." This shocked the senior students, unaware Ozpin directly requested him. "So... this is the team I'll be with?"

"Provided you make way to the relics and collect your specially designated one, one I am certain you will know is for you." Ozpin clarified, "And, do remember, they will be with you for the first semester. Afterwards, you have up until the week prior to the Vytal Festival this year, to determine whether you will go alone. Between the end of first semester, and then, you may visit the other first years to see who you may join."

"And suppose I don't like any of them?" Natsu asked picking up a detail said earlier.

Ozpin smirked, "As mentioned before, you may go alone, but you will need to prove yourself capable from handling yourself. You will also be required to go with another team when taking on a mission, though this will allow for the mission to be slightly more difficult as there are five of you. You may take over some, but you may also be requested by older teams, in which case you answer to them." Ozpin explained.

To all of this Natsu nodded, experience is the world's best teacher. "Now," Glynda started, "with all that said and done, have you decided who, if he passes, will go with what classes?"

"Not quite yet." Velvet said, "We weren't aware of this until yesterday, and we'd rather see what he can do before we decide."

Glynda nodded, "Wise choice. Please decide by tomorrow should he succeed. Until then you may wait." Glynda instructed Natsu onto a pad and prepped for launch.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" He gave a fist pump to the air. "Alright let's get this started!" Glynda launched him into the air as Natsu gave a joyous cry.

"This year, just got a whole lot sweeter." Coco smirked at the flying teen.

* * *

 **No promises, but I'll try to update again before the end of January (Btw, my birthday is in Jan, so it'll probably be around then ;) )**

 **So anyways, hope you all have a Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. Happy Holidays, and until next time. This is DualStarduster, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Difference between original and reboot: I'm AVOIDING going to RWBY's POV. Because honestly, I don't change much other than _how_ they speak, not _what_. So if you wanted to know what happens to RWBY, JNPR, or anyone up until Natsu meets them... pretty much the same as canon. Because let's face it, Natsu has been with them for a grand total of like two hours at best.**

 **Another difference is the Grimm, Natsu will fight. By 'different' I mean we are making it slightly more canon. I did some research regarding King Taijitu and learned of a mysterious Grimm (unnamed- unseen) that combined several King Taijitu and formed a Hydra of sorts... So guess what Natsu is gonna fight!**

 **Anyways enough dilly-dallying.  
**

* * *

The moment Natsu had landed he realized one thing that set his senses ablaze. There was something nearby, something dangerous. He looked around trying to see if anything seems out of place.

Unknowingly, it was not anywhere he was looking, as he was standing on it. Slowly two heads raised above from behind. The dragonslayer picked up the subtle hissing caused by the heads. Immediately he jumped away, aware that this was a dangerous specimen. 'A King Taijitu?!'

However as he landed, he stood upon another head. He cursed and jumped away again fearing he stepped on the other head, only to be met with another set of fangs. 'What the hell is going in!?'

Natsu continued to hop away and soon enough was at the edge of the clearing, only to have his fears confirmed. A total of eight heads were emerging from the tangled mass of Grimm. However as he peered beyond them, they seemed to all come together. 'What on Earthland...'

"HEADS UP!" He faintly picked up the sound of Ruby yelling. He weighed the odds, he could either try and take down this conglomeration of four Grimm by himself, or he could retreat to possibly more hunters in training.

It was a huge gamble, it was a Grimm he was unfamiliar with, Natsu was unsure if he could handle it himself in here where the beast covered so much ground. On the other hand, if he managed to escape, and that was a huge if, there were odds there may be more Grimm, or worse, more of these Grimm. Not only that, he had never seen the others in action. Was he really willing to jeopardize the lives of potential students, just because he wasn't sure of taking something on?

He knew there was no way they were coming out unscathed. The would-be results were clear. One of them aren't leaving alive.

However he didn't get to make the decision, those brief moments of hesitation allowed for the behemoth to lunge at him with three heads, another three from the other angle, and two from above. He cursed again. "Damnit! Whoever is there, I'm sorry." He flashed away in lightning, fully aware that a Grimm of this stature, knew where to go.

So the creature slithered off into the woods, heading towards the ruins.

 **~.oO0Oo.~**

The quick burst of lightning was followed by thunder, confusing the students before the lightning struck down again in the ruins. "Kssk." Natsu hissed, he glanced at his arm, it was small, but noticeable to his eyes. A small tear in the skin. He didn't know if the new abomination was venomous and made a flame on his finger and seared the small wound shut.

"Just where did you come from!?" Weiss steamed, whether out of frustration from his disappearing act from earlier, or from pent-up aggression due to Ruby telling her to jump thirty stories, not that he knew, nobody was sure.

Natsu quietly muttered, "I need some fire..."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss heard him say something.

"Not to burst your happy reunion together." The dragon slayer began gaining everyone's attention, again. "But I was chased by a mess of King Taijitus that looked like a hydra, and guessing from the clicking sound there's a Death Stalker and the Nevermore is circling back."

Just as he finished Pyrrha jumped out of the forest edge into the ruins, only to be followed by the aforementioned Death Stalker. "Jaune!" She called out, glad her partner was in one piece still.

Ruby's eyes held a certain edge to them, "I've got this one then!" She cried out with her scythe being dragged behind her, however unknowingly, the Nevermore shot out it's feathers at the other teens, one of these just so happened to clip her cape. Her speed caused her to slip up, with her footing lost she was now a sitting duck to the Death Stalker coming ever closer.

Yang was running towards her sister, fearing for her life, "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby paniced, tugging on her cape. She couldn't get up due to where the cloak was hit. It nearly hit her, but pinned it close to her upperback, luckily missing by an inch, but too close for her to get up. This limited how much she could move, preventing the huntress in training from removing the feather.

A clicking sound brought horror to her face as she abandoned her attempts to remove the feather to blocking what she believed may be a final strike by the Death Stalker.

However, it never came.

The sound of ice forming and the clicking deafened. "Eh?" She looked back and paled at the tail roughly a foot away from her face.

"You are incredibly childish, and immature, insane, and honestly I do not think you are the least bit ready to handle becoming a huntress." A voice called out, they all recognized as Weiss'. "Now... I realize I can be... difficult... at times. Though if you're quite done showing off, and start acting as a huntress and not a kid playing make-believe, I can try to be a little bit... nicer."

"I wasn't showing off." Ruby replied as Weiss removed the feather. "I just wanted to show you guys I can handle myself."

Weiss scoffed, "Stop trying to show off and just help do your role."

A small clap garnered their attention, to no one's surprise, it was Natsu, with a smile. "Well, now that is all said and done... we still have an angry Nevermore and-"

The trees began to topple over and crows flew out of the forest where a dust cloud raised up. Finally the behemoth of a King Taijitu appeared. "Well... there's the 'Queen'." Natsu decided to call it.

Ren spoke up, "Well, we're all here, how about we grab a piece and return to the campus?"

"Great idea!" Nora exclaimed, she ran to the ruins and grabbed a golden rook and begun to sing about her becoming queen of the castle.

Blake walked over and took a golden knight, "The knight fine with you?"

"Cute little pony? Sure!" Yang gave the thumbs up.

Weiss walked over and nabbed the final golden knight. She looked at Ruby with a raised brow who gave a nod in return.

However they noticed an odd number of pedestals. Supposedly there are teams of four, if everyone is partnered in two then there should be two pillars per team. Yet there it was, an odd numbered pillar with an unfamiliar chess piece. Yet to Natsu he smiled, shaking his head at the irony. "Of course you'd get this piece specifically for me."

The piece looked similar to the queen, yet everyone could see the similarities between that and other pieces, to a lesser extent but still present.

As they finished grabbing their "relics" the nine teens made a dash deeper into the ruins, as just then, the ice shattered leaving an angered Death Stalker to their left, an enraged Queen Taijitu to their right, and circling above, an unhappy Nevermore.

"Guys we are going the wrong way!" Jaune called out as they ran in.

Yang laughed, "If you want to take your chances with three pissed off super Grimm go for it!" She yelled back reaching the end of the ruins walking path.

"We need to get rid of them if we are going to get back there alive." Ren spoke up.

Blake nodded in agreement. "Yang, mind helping take down a bird?" A click of her partner's gauntlets were the only needed answer. "Weiss, Ruby?" The two nodded. The four dashed forward to the other ruins, further away, but with their style of combat it wasn't difficult. What with Ruby's speed, Weiss' glyphs, Blakes ribbons, and Yang's recoil from her gauntlets.

"I'll take the Queen." Natsu spoke up, "I brought it, I'll end it." He said in a determined tone.

"What?!" Pyrrha yelled. "That's suicidal, fighting a King alone takes up the full attention of one hunter, fighting that mess of who knows how many would need a full team at the least!"

He only smirked, "Then I better bring my A-game." He flashed off lighting his fists on fire. "Come at me you overgrown garden snake!"

"Sir, yes sir Captain Pinky!" Nora cheered, "Now... let's break this bugs legs!" She said taking aim at the Death Stalker, only for her rounds to be blocked by it's hardened exoskeleton claws. She launched herself over to get back onto the mainland. Pyrrha and Ren followed in suit.

While Jaune was left behind he noticed a rather fragile looking pillar, he made a mad dash for it and struck the base, causing it to topple over. By no means was this pillar tall enough for it to make a bridge, however he's lived with seven sisters up until last week, and if there's anything his elder sisters taught him anything... it was to be thankful they dragged him to those gymnastic classes they had.

Just as he reached the apex of the pillar, he leaped off, tucking into a roll and blocking a pincer with his shield. Jaune was no expert with combat, but then again, he was no novice.

As the two teams raged on their own warfare, Natsu looked at the Grimm ahead of him, "Buddy, you're gonna get a one way ticket to oblivion." He replied with a smirk as electricity zapped across him with his fists still lit up.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 **Hey guys told ya I'd upload by my birthday! Well kinda, tomorrow is my birthday (Jan 22nd) I am officially, an "adult" at age 18, that is if whatever country you live in considers 18 an adult.**

 **Yeah, I'm not making Jaune super weak, oh he'll still suck, but come on, the dude has seven sisters. I'm trying to come up with my own set of seven names I like and give each of them their own personalities. Will they play a role? Dunno, probably not but who knows? (Hint. I really don't. I write on the fly! Duh, RWBY isn't finished nobody knows but Rooster Teeth, but even then it wouldn't be on Fanfiction now would it?)**

 **Anyways yeah a bit short, yeah I'm cutting the chapter into two parts. Why?**

 **1\. If any of you know me, I suck at writing fight scenes, so I'd like to mess with that later.**

 **2\. My birthday like I said is tomorrow, and I don't think I can keep my promise if I try to write a crappy fight scene.**

 **3\. I said in the original I hate time skips regarding training, and fighting is no exception. If I am going to make anyone strong you can guarantee I will do a flashback in the following chapter, or it will be shown, because I hate people who just say *Five years later* as an excuse to say "He's OP because he trained for years, duh."**

 **NO! He trained? BS you just got lazy and want to show off.**

 **Anyways see you next time. Dunno by when. I'll aim for end of February, but no promises! (Though I will honestly try to do at least one a month)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for waiting, I likely won't be posting another chapter this month so sorry about that.**

* * *

Natsu grinned at the amalgam of Grimm, it's been a while since he got to let loose, and to a much lesser extent show off.

"Alright buster let's do this!" He reared his fist back, a sphere of electrical energy charged into it, and he had a maddening grin, "Lightning Dragon's... _**BREAKDOWN FIST!"**_

The Dragon Slayer mock punched the air, but as he followed through, the plasma left his hand and shot forward, out came an enlarge hand, clenched into a fist, crackling with lightning. The Queen had no clue what was happening, and took the blast head on, it roared in pain, however it dug it's body into the earth, discharging the electricity. Needless to say, it was enraged and broke into a mad dash towards Natsu.

He cursed, he looked back at the chasm behind him, he had no doubts that if it fell in there, it would likely never come out, not alive. However he also didn't know what kept Grimm in the state of existence, they weren't alive, lacking a soul, but at the same time, they survived. There was no telling what it was they survived off of, and he couldn't let something that clearly existed long enough just rest in a pit so close to school, it was far too big a risk.

He jumped back towards the remnants of the bridge. Looking past towards the clearing he saw Jaune leading the charge to end the Death Stalker, but it wasn't looking good. Deeper into the ruins were the other girls, who didn't seem to be fairing much better. He was stuck in the middle and that left him with limited options. Fall too far back, and the four girls would have unwanted attention, push to far without ending the creature meant the others would be forced into a battle between snakes and scorpions.

But it went much further, he had to minimize damage to the ruins or else the girls would be stuck until help arrived, and judging from the falling debris, these ruins won't be able to take much more abuse. It also meant if his attacks went astray, or the beast managed to charge past him in either direction, they were in a bigger risk. That left him with one option.

Natsu crouched down, and just as the Queen reached him, he shot a jet of fire out his soles, **"Fire Dragon's Claw!** **"** He jumped away, burning the skin of the Grimm. Just as he reached his peak, he proceeded to inhale deeply, lightning racing across his hair, " _Lightning Dragon's **ROAR!"**_ A yellow stream of energy with blue cracking lightning shot down to the chasing Grimm, the ever resilient beast however managed to move it's massive body out of the way, mostly.

A deafening roar was heard as the attack managed to clip the rear end of the beast where no head was. It managed to make it take cover towards one of the many fallen pillars, lying on it but circling it. In all honesty, Natsu was impressed the elderly Grimm managed to avoid it. However he also knew the effects of his attack meant it would be paralyzed, at least momentarily. He wasn't sure the effects on Grimm, as none managed to survive such an attack, however he noticed the static still racing across it's black scales.

"I've got to find a weakness... but what!?" Natsu cried out, that's when his enhanced eyesight caught something in the mess of Grimm. With it encircling he noticed the unusual 'core' of the Queen. It was a strange lump of white with black holes, not only that but it had the all too familiar red patterns of Grimm marking. Coming out was a series of what he first assumed were the bodies of the Taijitu, bet upon closer inspection, they ended in sharp spikes. This wasn't one gigantic Grimm he realized, eyes widening.

He jumped back higher, as the effects of the paralysis ended while he discovered this fact and it was now rearing up to charge at him. Natsu cursed as the beast landed on the bridge, Blake ended up falling, however thankfully her ribbon strung weapon managed to hook onto another pillar and swing herself up. She turned around and backed off, fear quite evident in her eyes. It was sheer luck the beast was enraged and seemed only to focus on the Dragon Slayer.

'Guess I have no choice.' Natsu thought.

Natsu had successfully managed to separate Lightning and Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and it was not that difficult to swap between the two, however he had trouble balancing and filtering both at once. He never had time to practice, mostly because it was a very much devastating attack. Though now that he knew there was a weak point, or one he believed to be, he threw caution to the wind and took a shot in the dark. Unfortunately this meant Natsu would likely be knocked out soon after, the strain would be far too much. But he had no other choice, lightning hardly managed to paralyze the beast for long, and the fire he used only managed to singe the behemoth.

"With the Flames on my left," Natsu chanted, embers turning to a fierce blaze.

"And the Lightning on my right," he continued, electricity sparking across his arm, collecting in his palms.

"When combined together..." He brought his arms up high, a large sphere of overwhelming heat condensing in his hands.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's... CATACLYSMIC BLAST!"** **1*** Natsu roared as the fireball descended onto the connecting beast.

An screeching cry resounded throughout the forest, birds and small Nevermore flew out in confusion.

The being was instantly disintegrated, fading quickly into the ashy remains. To the staff and others watching from their scrolls, they had no clue what caused this screeching, as the light from the lightning that followed the fireball blinded the cameras filming the battle momentarily.

When the flash subsided, the once monstrosity was now a set of four Taijitu, and ever unfortunately, they were much more experienced alone than together.

Natsu could only curse at his misfortune, realizing perhaps it would have been better to fight one unknown factor, than four individuals. He stumbled slightly upon landing back on the bridge, but was now surrounded by the remaining Grimm.

"LOOK OUT!" It was Jaune, and with a quick glance to his right, he was met with a White Taijitu head, only for it to be speared by Pyrrha, who followed with a sorry.

The Slayer chuckled, "Don't apologize for saving my life." He gave a thumbs up, it appears they had defeated the Death Stalker, and the girls the Nevermore.

The two teams managed to regroup. "What in Remnant happened here?!" Yang yelled firing a shotgun shell at an approaching Taijitu.

"Let's just say there was another Grimm and leave it at that!" Natsu yelled flashing in lightning to get over, he gasped in pain, clutching his side. Removing his hand, it was caked in blood. It must have happened when Pyrrha struck the Taijitu, it likely nicked him before it was pushed away. Thankfully the cut wasn't deep, only wide. But he was losing blood and fast. He set his hand on fire and cauterized the wound. He hissed in pain.

"Dear Oum." Blake muttered seeing the sight, Natsu was able to take down the monstrosity, but even though it was strong individually and now weaker, they now had to split their attention to four. "Back off everybody! I don't know if we can fight it."

Natsu smirked but winced, "As if I'll let those things take me down." He stood up shakily, "I recommend you run," He gave an eye smile before firing himself high into the air, flames once again ejecting from his feet. "Alright Laxus... this one's for you." As he neared the highest point, he raised his fist, chanting once again. He could feel his energy depleting, and knew he wasn't coming down consciously, but the only alternative was to let these four creatures live.

Thankfully, the eight had heeded his warning and backed off. They managed to make a blitz into the forest, deep enough they would unlikely be hit by stray attacks.

"Resounding through the air,

the Roar of Thunder,

Rain from the Heavens

and reap Destruction!"

 **"Lightning Dragon's RAGING BOLT!"**

As the Slayer chanted, the sparks raced up his raised fist, collecting even higher above him and split into four gigantic spheres. He pointed his fist down and opened it towards the four Grimm, all looking up, glaring at him, unaware of the sudden gathering of power, and their impending death.

The crack of thunder resonated throughout the Kingdom of Vale, and when the blast landed, there was no sign of the Grimm, though everyone knew what had happened.

He smirked, before the strain of switching between magics, especially after the use of Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, finally caught up to him, and he fell out of the sky, barely aware of his senses.

However before he hit the ground, he felt two sets of arms hold him. "Easy there partner, you aren't getting away from my team _that_ easily." The last thing he saw was a pair of stylish shades, something he thought Loke might have worn before revealing he was a spirit, and a set of bunny ears.

 **~.oO0Oo.~**

When Natsu woke up he noticed two things right away. First off he wasn't in the auditorium where the teams were being announced. Two, it was eight P.M. the next day.

"Yo," A voice called out, noticing his now alert state. "Gave us quite the scare, kid." It was the girl with the shades. All Natsu could think is, ' _Why on Earthland is she wearing shades this late?'_

However, Natsu managed to respond, "Sup... and you are?"

"We are your teammates!" Cried another voice, it was the Rabbit Faunus, "Oh, we hadn't introduced ourselves last time, I'm Velvet Scarlatina, and that's our team leader Coco Adel, oh, our other teammates, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Fox Alistair, are still in the Dining Hall, the nurse said you'd be waking soon and thought it'd be better if we ate here instead, so they're getting food for us all."

Natsu nodded, "So... why am I in your guys' team, no offence or anything, I just thought I'd be with first years."

"Geez, kid, you really did forget." Coco muttered, "You're a special case, remember? We talked on the cliff."

His memory quickly caught up to him and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Right. Forgot." Coco took off her shades and rolled her eyes, setting the glasses down on her bedside desk.

"Anyways, just a few ground rules for the room, and working with the team. First off, on missions or an official match, what I say, goes. No questions asked." She sent him a withering gaze. He shivered briefly, reminded of Mira and Erza. "Secondly, I don't mind if you go off on your own or make your own decisions, but we are more than a team, were family, and even though you only have to be with us for the first semester that includes you." She smiled softly, one Natsu returned.

'Family... huh?' Natsu thought, but payed attention as she went on.

"Third and final rule, as family, we know it's only natural to keep a few secrets, but we expect secrets to be shared between each other, before anyone else. Friends and Staff included." Coco smile stretched into a grin. "That being said, what's up with your semblance? I've seen elemental semblances before, and you got two."

"Let's just say it's something special, and I'll tell you later. Right now, I think it's time to eat." He said getting up and moving towards the table the two had set up earlier for the team dinner.

Coco and Velvet just looked at him in confusion before the door opened, "We've brought food." Yatsuhashi said as he came in holding a large tray, and Fox came in with a tray of drinks.

"Is it really alright for you guys to bring food into dorm rooms?" Natsu asked.

"Relax," Fox said, "As second year students we have slightly higher privileges than firsties. Added onto that, that we are second year's best, we are given special treatment. Mainly speaking, a bigger than normal second year dorm, and able to bring food into our room. Every student is required to clean their own dorm, and we are responsible just as much."

Natsu nodded following along easily. "So... how about we properly get to know each other while we eat?"

Team CFVY easily agreed. "I'll go first." Coco announced, "Velvet's already introduced me, but I am Coco Adel, I love fashion, training, fashion, and this," she lifted her handbag, "Is my weapon." Giving it a light flick it expanded into a gatling gun. "It's pretty strong, if I do say so myself." She says smugly, clearly proud of her weapon.

"If there's anything I dislike, I guess it's bullies." Velvet's ears drooped a little, which Natsu picked up easily. He'd have to watch out for her. "And I just want to protect the world from danger... all while looking absolutely stylish of course." She winks.

She nodded to Velvet, who continued, "I've already gave you my name," She smiles, "I am a bit shy, since I am a Faunus-"

"Stop." Natsu said, holding his hand up, the four look at him, slightly confused. "I know that you are a faunus, but you're still a person. So what if you are a bit different, I mean, so am I." He pointed at himself. "I've always been different and I-"

"Ease up buster." Coco giggled, "Let Velvs have her turn, and let the boys go too, we got all semester to learn about you. Besides... I love a mystery." She gave a wink again.

He smiled, "Right... I suppose I can give you a bit of myself tonight though, since I am with you guys, at least until semester ends." Though, he didn't sound too excited of leaving.

"Anyways," Velvet continued, "I love working with my weapon, and well, I'm not the best at fashion, but I do like it myself. I'm the same as Coco for dislikes, though my dreams is more towards helping show the world Faunus are willing to protect people too."

Natsu gave a thumbs up before glancing at the mountain of a man, Yatsuhashi. "I am Yatsuhashi, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to working with you." He nodded, "I enjoy training, and I simply desire to protect those near to me, and I am always willing to shield my team if need be. That includes you as well, so do not be afraid to ask help if I can." Natsu nodded, "Dislikes... I suppose it's the same for me."

"Fox Alistair, though I suppose you already knew that if Velvet introduced us all beforehand." Fox smirked raising a fist to Natsu, who returned it with a bump. "Sparring and training are my number one activities, nothing much about me. Oh, I'm not a faunus, or blind by the way. Hmm dislikes... other than being confused for being blind, the same as them. Being confused for a Fox Faunus happens all too often for me to really care." He shrugs. "So... what did you want to tell us then, since Coco doesn't want you to just spill the beans."

"Well, I suppose you could say I don't have a semblance, but another... energy inside of me." Natsu answered.

This got them interested, though it was Yatsuhashi who asked. "Are you saying you don't have an aura?"

Natsu shrugged, "Beats me, but what you consider aura, is a life force, protecting you and healing you, sometimes formed into a semblance as a physical form. To me, I utilize magic, Dragon Slayer magic to be specific. I'll give you three guesses as to what that means."

"Oh gee," Coco rolled her eyes again, "Does it give you the power to perhaps, slay a dragon?" She scoffed though with a laugh, "Get real Natsu, there's no such thing as a Dragon Grimm."

"Perhaps not." He said not knowing himself. "But it's what I have nevertheless. It gives me the power to manipulate fire," He said turning his palm face up before a small burst of embers turned into a delicate flame dancing across his fingertips, "And lightning." He finished as static energy glided between his fingers.

The second year team looked on at interest, before Fox shrugged, "Guess you do have 'magic'."

"Oh get real, Fox." Coco gave him a playful shove. "So his semblance lets him manipulate the elements big deal, the other firsties "have Pyrrha, who, despite being well trained in her semblance, most of us know it's polarity. And then there's that Ruby girl, she's a literal speed demon."

Yatsuhashi spoke up, "That may be, however, it is the fact he can manipulate _two_ elements that make it odd. Unless there is dust woven into his clothing, yet even then, dust woven clothes glow. At this time, even a faint glow would be noticeable, and other than the light from the source itself, not an inch of his clothing glowed."

Natsu sighed, "Either way, whichever you choose to believe, it doesn't matter now does it? Point is I can use both elements interchangeably. So... who am I with for which classes?"

At this point it, Team CFVY declared who was with him at which classes.

Coco: Professor Goodwitch's Combat class

Fox: Professor Port's Grimm Studies

Velvet: Doctor Oobleck's History class

Team: Lunch

Yatsuhashi: Professor Peach's Survival class

Team: Free period

End of classes.

* * *

 **As much as I would love to continue writing, this is a good place to stop for me.**

 **Mostly because, I am being stressed out of my mind and honestly, I have four ways of de-stressing.  
**

 **1\. Write a gigantic rant (With many, many swear words) to my friend(s) who understand my passive aggressiveness about how people need to be more conscious of what they say, and pay attention to other people. (Which is what I did)**

 **2\. Draw, I am an artist mostly in my free time and love to draw my original characters, Atioras and Eve (More on that in future updates). So I just step back, listen to music and draw really cynical or depressing scenes/images (I think you can guess why if this is a coping mechanism for stress)  
**

 **3\. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count. Hint: You've been reading it.**

 **4\. Play a solo-campaign of a very violent video game where I can literally blow the heads off of my enemies (coughcoughFALLOUT4SURVIVALcoughcough)**

 **So yeah, I've just had a lot of stress on me, and while I could keep writing, there is only so much I can do before my writing goes from- here's my story, it makes sense to: Screw everything I hate everything and want to chuck my computer, out of the window (By the way I live in a desert and my computer is on the second floor. Guess what- it's a really bad idea)  
**

 **So sorry if this is "short" for a two month wait. I've been so stressed and despite this being my number three coping mechanism, I just can't do it right now.**

 **Until next time! (I'm probably going to keep it to strictly classes so you can see their team dynamic for a "day-to-day" kinda deal. This will happen every now and again up until they get more actively involved.)**


End file.
